Robbed
by Crowbartender
Summary: Once. Lilly only used her knife once to threaten a life, which saved her own. But she wasn't planning on the owner of the life she threatened to now have control over hers. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is what happens after I watch Rambo. I get some sadistic idea in my head. I'm sorry for the length, but it's really just an idea I'm playing with. I'd like your opinion on whether it's something worth pursuing. **

* * *

"W-what are you going to do?" Her voice shook as she asked me this, body quivering against me while I held her. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know the thoughts running through her head as my favourite blade was held to her throat.

"Nothing yet. Just look pretty for me," I whispered, adjusting the knife so any movement on her part would be fatal. Drops of warm wetness dripped onto my hand and I knew the girl was crying. How pitiful. Crying simply because you think death is preparing to pull you down into its cold grip. I'm not planning to kill the hopeless thing, she's just my ticket out of here. Stupid. I took a step back, dragging her with me, attention now on the surrounding crowd wearing their hardly intimidating uniforms with poor excuses for guns raised at me. "Shoot and she's dead," I warned, moving closer to the exit. And when the glass door met my back, I said thanks to the wuss in my arms and then threw her forward, racing out of the door with my newly claimed fortune. I'm home free.

* * *

Four Years Later

Payback. The one thing I knew was coming. It was always around the corner, but I took turns, avoided it at all costs, but the dead-end was bound to turn up. And it did. I now walk down the wing of a prison, knowing that the thirty years I'm going to be stuck here (unless I escape) will give me plenty of time to familiarise myself with the grey cells and their gruesome looking inhabitants. Who knew women could look so intimidating? At least I make the orange jumpsuit work.

As the guard undid my handcuffs and pushed me into my cell, which I noticed was a single (thank God), she said something about her shift ending and for me to wait for the next guard to arrive and explain all the rules to me. Like I gave a shit. I sat down on the bed shackled to the floor, the stiff and uncomfortable mattress welcoming me. Wonderful. Things just can't get better than this.

"Well, look who it is," a voice rung out, sounding hauntingly familiar. My head snapped up and I'm surprised to see my past on the other side of the bars caging me in. It was the girl, now a woman, from one of my many bank robberies, but the only one I had actually been desperate enough to have a hostage with. Ah, the irony.

"Hey, long time no see," I greeted with a polite smile.

"I was waiting for the day you'd get caught. Just so I could laugh in your face." She sneered, confident in her dominance over me, making it clear out positions have been reversed. How annoying. I stand up and make my way to the iron bars, a smile still stretched over my face.

"Do you still feel it?" I asked quietly, searching her clouded blue eyes, which were professionally masked. I could break it.

"Feel what?" she asked, practically challenged. I nonchalantly reached out and brushed my fingers over her neck, satisfaction rushing through me as her eyes widened in shock.

"The cold blade on your skin. Does it sting when you think about it?" I questioned, using her own sneer against her as I felt her pulse rocketing under my fingertips. "I'm Lilly, which you probably know," I introduced, but my interest was still aimed at the smooth skin I had figuratively scarred.

"Hands off Lillian," she commanded, the mask so close to cracking mending back into its firm shape once more. Damn. I retracted my hand and walked back to my bed, laying down this time. A silence followed, but I knew she was still standing there and soon, a mumbled, "I'm Miley" escaped her before she disappearing down the wing, leaving me with my thoughts and the lovely fact of knowing I was sharing a facility with criminals, many having the blood of another staining their hands. I'm sure I'll have the best night's sleep with that on my mind.

* * *

**Lilly will have lots of fun being pushed around by Miley. Who knows, she might actually like the things Miley makes her do *wink* *wink***


	2. A Fighting Chance

**To Banana :)**

* * *

A loud bang echoed throughout my cell and I shot up in shock, searching for the cause of the racket. Miley stood at my cell door, baton raised between the bars, slamming it against each one.

"Ass out of bed Lillian, time for breakfast," she announced, grabbing her large set of keys, searching for the one that unlocked my cage.

"Be a doll and go get it for me. Bacon and eggs sounds great right about now," I mumbled, resting my arms under my head. Miley erupting into laughter and I heard my cell door slide open noisily. Peeking through one eye sleepily, I watched as she approached me.

"If you don't eat at the allocated times then you don't eat at all," she said harshly, jabbing me in the hip with her baton. I groaned and grabbed onto her belt, she made a move to hit my arm, but when I was sitting upright, I let go of her and rubbed my eyes.

"But I was having such a nice dream. I was loaded, had a golden house and a pool filled with chocolate. It was amazing," I sighed, trying not to laugh as Miley stared down at me with a look saying, "you're off your nut and I really want to knock some sense into you."

"Last time I'm telling you. Get up now, or wait until lunch," she instructed dryly, leaving my cell and I gradually stumbled out after her. I could never pass up food. Food was basically the love of my life. "Don't expect me to hold your hand either Lillian. If the other girls get pushy, it's your own fault, so I hope you know when to shut your mouth," she warned, eyeing me over her shoulder. I shrugged and noticed most of the cells were empty. Huh, I'm guessing we all eat breakfast together in a cafeteria or something. But here it's _free._ Man, I don't know why people make prison sound so bad. Nothing bad about free food.

"Oh Miley, I know you care about me, but I'm a big girl. It may be hard letting go, but I-"

"Zip it," she commanded, aiming a sideways glare at me, which I countered with a cheerful smile. Her features darkened and she gave me a cold smirk. "You won't be so giddy after you meet your prison buddies. They're a real friendly bunch."

"How great! I just know I'm going to be best friends with _all _of them," I gushed mockingly, gaining an eye roll from Miley as she unlocked another iron barred, sliding door. We walked down a corridor and I was met with a bland cafeteria containing nothing but orange prisoners and few scattered guards in navy blue uniforms. What a joy kill. The tables were metal and they were extremely long and could probably fit about ten people on each side, meaning twenty to a table. The huge grey room was already pretty packed and I noticed a few stares being directed at me.

"Okay joker, go grab a tray and line up with the other inmates and tell the nice cafeteria ladies what you want from the small selection we have," she explained and I nodded, following her instructions, but before I departed with her, she added, "And there's no bacon and eggs." Damn it!

So after grabbing myself a big bowl of cereal, I wasn't sure which brand, I made my way over to an unoccupied seat. I sat down and begun eating, not paying attention to the eyes on me. Gosh, it's like I'm the new animal at the zoo. Damn idiots, I'm just another law breaker like them, it's no big deal. I took an aggravated bite of cereal and noticed it didn't taste stale like I was expecting it to. It actually tasted like Frosted Flakes! That cereal is awesome. I got another spoonful and was about to eat it up, but something latched onto my shoulder. I turned to see a large hand on my shoulder and as I trailed my eyes up the huge arm covered in death related tattoos, an overly muscled woman with multiple face piercings came into view, looking totally pissed off.

"You're in my seat," she growled, her grip tightening so much that I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from flinching.

"Yeah, so?" I shot back, grabbing around her wrist and pressing my fingers into a pressure point that weakened her hold on my shoulder, allowing me to remove her hand. She reached out for me, but I ducked under her swooping arm and I dived to the floor then kicked out her legs. She fell back and I rolled out of the way, not wanting to be crushed by her gigantic form. When she hit the floor, I sat back in my seat, and finished off my cereal. Then when I was done, I casually stepped around her and made my way to Miley, who stood at the cafeteria entrance with a stunned expression, matching the ones of the inmates who had witnessed my actions.

"L-Lilly, what was _that?" _ Miley asked, glimpsing between me and the big oaf still on the floor. From the angle she fell from, I'd say it was her head she landed on. Serves her right too! I was enjoying my breakfast.

"Nothing. She was annoying. Can you take me back to my cell now?" I asked, feeling tired. I'm probably going to get into trouble for knocking that gorilla out too, but she initiated the fight by throwing the first punch. Miley might not back me up, but I'm sure they have surveillance cameras around here to prove that I didn't start it.

"I can't believe you took down Big Cath," Miley said, actually sounding amused as she walked closely by my side.

"Uh huh," I mumbled. Last night must've been rougher than I first thought after being rudely awoken.

"You won't want to face Cath's friends after that stunt Lillian and I don't want to be the one to have to burry you, so you're staying in your cell for the rest of the day. I, or another guard, will bring your lunch and dinner to you." I faced Miley with a smile creeping onto my lips and when she caught sight of it, she retaliated with a scowl and a huff. "Now, now, don't go thinking I'm protecting you! I just don't want a fight to start and with those moves you just pulled, the girls are going to be wanting to start one. I swear I'm dealing with wild beasts sometimes," she rambled on and I had a feeling she could go on forever with excuses.

"Thanks Miley." She can go on about all the crap she wants, but there was no doubting that Miley is watching my back to a certain extent.

"Thanking me for your confinement?" she wondered incredulously and then let out a sigh as she pushed open my cell and waited for me to walk in before closing and locking it again. "Whatever floats your boat Lillian."

* * *

**Aww Miley, you sweetheart. Also, I'm glad you guys took the idea so well. Got a few things in mind for this fic...**


	3. Nice Butt

**Dude, I worked my butt off this weekend to update all 3 of my Liley fics. Appreciate the crap out of this or I will fucking jump down a flight stairs. Lol, nah, I love you guys, thanks for reading. All three updates are a 'welcome home' gift. YOU'RE WELCOME.**

* * *

"Good afternoon Miley. I hope that's lobster on that plate," I joked, getting up from my bed and going over to the guard, who looked irritated. I wondered for a second if it's because of my attitude to being here. I really wanted it to be. I want to see that girl explode.

"If by lobster, you mean ham sandwich, then yes," she replied, attempting to turn the tables. She chose her moves well, knowing that if there was any way to get to me, it was through food. But I shrugged it off and reached between the bars and took the sandwich from the plate and the bottle of water she offered.

"Care to join me?" I asked, patting the place next to me on my bed as I sat back down on it. Miley raised an eyebrow, shook her head, and then left. Well fuck her too. I was just being polite.

"No, I'd rather be sitting on my comfy chair and enjoying my lobster. See you in a few hours with dinner," she called back and I snorted, ripping into my sandwich. I'm damn well hungry and she brings me a tiny morsel of food to last until dinner? So this is my punishment for defending myself? I get Miley as a waiter who, at first, I thought was being kind by keeping me away from the other prisoners, but now, with my vision uncorrupted, I can see she's just a total bitch. Honestly, all I did was put a knife to her neck. That's not a reason to treat me like some little pet and feed me what she wants with the amount that pleases her. And, to make it worse, there's nothing I can do. If I go back to the cafeteria, there's bound to be some pissed off friends of the gorilla. So, rather than running a blood bath, I have to sit here all day, with Miley bringing me food when she feels like it. Not fair.

* * *

I was in the middle of my fortieth push up when a throat cleared, echoing around my cell, and scaring the shit out of me. I collapsed onto the cold concrete floor, huffing slightly from the workout.

"Got a nice, cold meal for you Lillian," Miley announced cheerfully, sliding open the cell door and waltzing in, placing the metal plate on the floor beside my head. I bit my tongue to stop myself from groaning in aggravation and sat up; blinking when I noted something was missing.

"Where's my knife and fork?" I asked, eyeing the little piece of steak and the tiny pile of peas and carrots. God I hate vegetables.

"Oops. I knew I forgot something," she said, not even pretending to sound like she cared. I glared at my "dinner" and crossed my arms. "What's wrong Lillian? Aren't you having fun?" she asked, the sarcasm dripping from her voice grinding on my nerves.

"Oh, I'm having fun all right," I growled between my teeth, grabbing for my half-full bottle of water that was now warm.

"Good! I'll see you tomorrow then. We'll have even more fun!" Her taunting enthusiasm boiled my insides even more and glimpsed up, seeing the triumphant sneer on her face. She won't look like that tomorrow. I'll show her how I have fun.

* * *

"Good morning Lillian," Miley greeted with an icy tone sprinkled with fake glee.

"And a good morning to you Miley," I replied with just as much fraud.

"Why are you so cheerful?" she asked, her smug aura moving down a peg and I felt like the victor in this match.

"Well Miley, I realised that I missed those lovely girls from the cafeteria yesterday and would like nothing more than to go hang out with them again," I said, strolling towards the cell door and leaning against one of the bars. "You won't deny me of this pleasure, will you?" I questioned, mustering up a pout that must have made me seem like an annoying three year old, which was my intention. Miley's jaw clenched momentarily, but then it loosened and she beamed.

"Of course not Lillian, I know the girls are just _dying_ to see you too." The knowing glimmer in Miley's eyes told me she wasn't fibbing, but I didn't care. The other prisoners didn't scare me in the slightest. She reached for something on her belt, but what she had grabbed for wasn't there and she peered down worriedly. Then turned and started scoping the ground, a sigh escaping as she found what she wanted. I saw her set of keys lying near an empty cell across from me. That cell was always empty, luckily. You have no idea how awkward it would be to go to the toilet with someone watching. Miley went over to the keys and bent down to pick them up and I did something I shouldn't have. I watched. I _gawked_. Now, I'm not known to give honest compliments, but in this case, I'm being absolutely truthful when I say Miley has a great ass.

Her keys are in her hand and she's coming back to my cell and my gaze is still focused on her lower regions, so I'm now transfixed with the smooth sway of her hips as she walks. How did I not notice that body before?

"My eyes aren't down there Lillian," Miley informed, but I couldn't look at her face, not after what I just did. Why the fuck did I check that bitch out? She's snotty and wants nothing but to torment me. I shouldn't be admiring her body... No matter how banging it is.

She unlocked my cell and I unhurriedly walked out, following the somewhat familiar route to the cafeteria with Miley at my side. I could just feel the pride and authority wafting off of her. How stuck up can you get? Just because she caught me ogling her doesn't mean she's won. Oh no. It's the many glares directed at me in the cafeteria that bring Miley closer to her victory. Well, that would be the case if I gave a shit about the other inmates. I got myself another bowl of cereal, thankful of the bowls generously large size, and sat at the first free seat I found. Which just so happened to be the same one as yesterday. A few faces looked at me as if I were crazy, while others appeared amused that I had the guts to sit her again.

A hand slapped onto my shoulder and I glanced at the meaty fingers, recognising them quite well as I turned my head to gaze up at the woman/ gorilla known as "Big Cath". I wondered if she was simply after another replay, but her hold didn't hurt and her stance didn't tell me she wanted to punch my face in.

"You can sit here from now on," she said. And then she walked away, just like that. What the hell? I assumed that the giant would want to mindlessly have a go at me again for pride's sake, but all she did was give it up? I can't believe it. Seriously, I can't. I scan the prisoners and they don't seem shocked by Cath's actions. Was she always a gracious loser? Maybe... The clanging of metal brought my head away from the rising questions and back to my breakfast. I started eating and I begun to get the feeling that something was up. Something had to be up. Someone as monstrous and superior as Cath appeared to be just had to be a sore loser. I had no doubt about that. So now, I'm preparing to expect anything.


	4. Uh Oh

**As I was writing this, I figured out things to add to the plot. Yay. **

* * *

I didn't say anything to Miley as I approached her, just stood with my head lowered, the memory of my actions making me apprehensive in her presence.

"Chin up, Lillian." Okay, that's the _last_ thing I wanted to do. Not to mention her constant referral to me as Lillian was really starting to piss me off. I liked being called Lilly better, but I knew she'd ignore my request and call me Lillian anyway just to annoy me further. I bet the woman knows I hate the formality, which gives her more of a reason to say it! I push the irritating thoughts aside and lift my head up, but refused to look at her. "Eyes on me." Fuck. Why is she saying everything I don't want her to? Mind reader?

"Why?" I asked lazily, hoping she thought my eyes were averted because I couldn't be bothered to look at her, not because I was embarrassed. Go ahead and laugh! I'm not ashamed to be embarrassed, I'm just ashamed of what I did.

"Well how else will I see those pretty blue eyes?" If she didn't sound so sarcastic, I would've been so much more humiliated. No one ever got away with talking to me like that, but Miley is the only exception. Mainly because she has a gun. If not for that gun, she'd probably be across the jail with a caved in nose by now.

I slowly focus on Miley and she's got this smirk on her face, as if she's proud of how much she's getting to me. I hate thinking about how she's actually accomplishing her mission in ticking me off. "Much better," she said, tapping my jaw with her baton. Once again, I found myself wanting to leap at her and mess up her face, but I refrain from doing it and follow her back to my cell, displeased with the dreary routine.

"I feel like exploring," I declared and Miley glanced at me with a "as if I care" look. Bitch.

"Really now? Well I have just the place for you to explore!" she informed me excitedly, her sudden change in attitude surprising me. She led me back to my cell and you know what she did? Miley, that fucking fuckbag, opened my cell, pushed me in, locked it, and stood back with a grin. "Enjoy," she said cheerfully, then she walked off. Gone. I'm starting to hate that woman so much.

* * *

"Did you have an adventure in here, Lillian?" Miley questioned, but I ignored her and continued staring at the wall I was facing. I was thinking about who was in the cell next to me, wondering if they wanted to break out of here as much as I wanted to. The vibe I was starting to get told me things were going to get worse and I wouldn't enjoy this hellhole once the feeling of satisfaction left me. I mean, I knew I was doing the right thing, without a doubt, but being in the same place for such a long time is bound to drive me a little insane at some point. Plus, I didn't get off to a good start with the other criminals here. "Answer me," she demanded, her voice breaking through my thoughts. For God's sake! Miley's keys then jingled as she probably searched for the one to my cell. I heard the heavy scraping of my cell door sliding open and then footsteps on the concrete floor. I shut my eyes and tried to pretend I was asleep. I wanted nothing but to be left alone.

It was silent for a while, though I could hear Miley's breathing. Her hand touched my cheek and I tried not to wince, not liking the heat of her skin or the fact she was near me.

"Hands off Miley," I muttered, turning my head and opening my eyes to see her startled expression. She actually thought I was asleep? She withdrew her hand and stepped back, not seeming too pleased with being caught. This gave me hope. I may just be winning this after all. "Just couldn't resist could you?" I accused teasingly.

"Shut it and get up," she muttered and I thrived on the fact I was having an effect on her. I did what I was told and got out of my bed. Miley stiffened as I walked up to her and moved right into her personal space, my face mere inches from hers.

"What's wrong?" I wondered in concern, Miley's eyes narrowing at me as I tried not to smile.

"Back off Lillian," she growled, but didn't do the obvious thing and move away from me herself. She stood her ground. Stubborn woman. I shrugged and felt the devious smile cracking through as I traced over the imaginary scar on her neck just like I did on my first day here.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" I asked, happily continuing to feign innocence.

"If I have to say it again, you'll get no lunch," she warned, avoiding the question. That clearly spoke for itself. What I'm doing _is _making her uncomfortable. Finding out that one little factor now gave me the advantage in this game Miley and I have seemed to create and I take pride in knowing my chances of coming out on top are greater than hers. Success!

* * *

One Week Later

Okay, I'm not paranoid, not one bit, but I am really starting to suspect Cath of having a ploy against me. She sits there, acting like I don't exist one minute, but if I look at her at the right time, I catch her eye. I knew from the moment she submitted to me that it was an act. That monster has something in mind for me and I know from the few people I've talked to that she basically runs this joint. They weren't gutsy enough to spill much more details, so I was piecing together my own theories with the little knowledge of Cath I had. The obvious thought is that she can't be all brawn and no brain. Either she has someone to think for her, or there's actually a brain in that oversized head of hers. I'm not sure which one is true, not that it matters. What matters is that something is going on, something I don't know about. Something I _need_ to know about. Being killed or dismantled in here won't help with my slowly developing escape plan.

"Are you coming to the gym today, Lillian?" Miley asked as she was passing by, pausing as she waited for my answer. I nodded and went over to the opening of my confinement, noticing some of the other prisoners being escorted out of their cells too. They formed two lines, hands shackled, with guards holding rifles tailing them all.

"How come I don't get the royal treatment?" I questioned, pointing to the blank faced inmates.

"I offered to be your personal guard as soon as I found out who you were. Nothing is more fun than, not only watching you suffer, but knowing I was the cause of some of that suffering," she explained with a sinister grin. I raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her.

"You also get to check me out when I'm doing gym," I added, giving Miley a wink that made her visibly cringe. That reaction was one of my favourites.

"That's the last thing I want to do."

"I find that hard to believe. Don't think I didn't notice your lingering hands when you had to body search me the other two times after gym," I pointed out.

"It's the prisons regulations. There's a chance that you may have snuck something under your clothes from the gym equipment that could be used as a weapon," she said efficiently.

"I thought you would've realised I didn't have anything in my bra after the first five seconds of groping me," I shot back and what do you know! Miley actually blushed! Her tanned skin made the shade lighter and it flared as a soft pink. She appeared so much younger and timid at that second that it was almost like she was that nervous little girl in my arms back at the bank again. No confidence. This newly discovered feature is now my number one favourite.

* * *

**Oh Lilly, you are such a charmer. Now listen you lot, when I wake up in the morning, I want to see my inbox flooded. Flooded I say! Mondays are my pissy days, so I need a good start. Make it happen :|**


	5. Run Away

**More than five pages!!!! This was a bitch to write, I'm never doing this much again and don't know how I even did it in the first place. Praise is in order. **

* * *

I've gotten myself into more trouble. There I was worrying about Cath preparing to pounce on me at any given moment, when it wasn't even her that launched the first attack. Another inmate had thrown their food at me from across the table. I wondered how anyone could waste food like that, wiped my face on my orange sleeve, and continued eating my breakfast. Another article of food was tossed at me, but I moved out of the way, glaring at the dipshit who kept throwing food.

"Would you stop it?" I asked hotly and I recognised the girl as one that hung around with Cath a lot. I had at least remembered her little gang's faces, but I never expected them to actually be the first to start something with me. And if I ever forgot what one of them looked like, I'd just have to peer at their wrist. Cath may have been covered in tattoos, but her and her posse all shared an identical tattoo of an x made up of chains. They must've all been caught together and even in jail they remained a gang or whatever alliance they were in before this place. This place of horrid captivity.

"You trying to start something?" The girl bellowed across the table, beginning to stand up, but her eyes left me to glance over my shoulder and whatever she saw made her freeze.

"Sit." Miley's voice rung out and I turned, giving her a quizzical look.

"Thought you liked watching me tussle with the other girls," I said, uncertain and wary of Miley's constant mood swings. First she wants to see me at the bottom of a "kill Lilly" dog pile and now she wanted to save me from some too tall, too skinny, loser that I could snap in half with my pinkie!

"I don't want to see any of that again. You all know as well as I do that if any fight were to begin, every one of you would join in because you're all arrogant, angry, anxious for an outlet. The truth is, I don't give a shit! My job is to keep you under control and, at the risk of being highly injured or even killed, I suggest you all calm the fuck down," she finished, eyes scanning over Cath's group in particular. That was weird. Somehow that girl's little act of throwing food had led to Miley saying this little speech that actually seemed to settle a few restless looking people down. I sighed and stood up; feeling like such a pet as Miley motioned for me to follow her. How funny. She can't really believe she's winning now for lecturing those incompetent animals and saving me the trouble of taming them. Time to pull out the big guns... If only they were real guns.

"I need a shower," I informed, a plan already shaping itself in my head. A plan so spontaneous and crazy that maybe, just maybe, it'll work. Or fail immensely, either way. My scheme was to see my favourite emotion on Miley's face. Embarrassment. She hesitated for a moment, almost seeming worried, but started off in the direction of the showers anyway. They were communal, the water was ice cold, and you could only shower for like ten seconds. I missed being able to stand in a hot shower for ages, not cleaning myself, just relaxing under the water. Those were the good days. But I still think what I'm doing is right.

We got to the showers and as Miley walked over to the rack of unpleasant looking towels; I stripped down and went into my stall. The stall only went to my shoulder, but I tried to remain laid back as I waited for her to turn the water on. She pressed the button near my stall and the freezing water splashed over me. I shivered and silently counted to ten, while running my fingers through my damaged hair. And when I reached ten, the water stopped and I felt numb. I just wanted to wrap my arms around myself and wrap myself up in the towel Miley had for me, but I couldn't appear weak. Not with such a perfect chance close to my grasp.

I shook my head and strutted out of the stall, hoping to appear confident even though I was fucking cold. Goosebumps are taking over and I want to rub at my arms, but I can't. Not yet. There's a few more steps until I reach Miley and when I try to meet her eye, I notice they're not aimed anywhere near my face, which means my plan worked. I'm a genius. Her gaze is clouded with something I couldn't recognise and she's raking over every inch of me, almost as if she was trying to memorise me. I stood in front of her now, no shame in showing off everything as I let her make an even bigger ass of herself. She breathed in ragged puffs and the fingers on her hand that wasn't holding my towel were twitching. Okay... it's starting to get really hot in here. My goose bumps are spreading, but for a reason other than being cold and I don't like that. I don't like that one bit.

"Could you be any more obvious, Miley?" I taunted, about to continue on with my accusation, but couldn't find the words as Miley did something totally unforeseen. Her free hand slowly lifted and it came towards me, but I made no move to stop it. I was too shocked to even budge. It closed in on an area I never imagined Miley touching and before I could break away from my body shut down, Miley's thumb grazed over my nipple. I gasped and Miley snatched her hand away, eyes wide with surprise and maybe a little fear.

"Sorry Lillian, I didn't mean to do that," she apologised hastily, the blush I had set out to create glowing on her cheeks. If my boob wasn't tingling so much and my heart wasn't thumping so fast, maybe I would've cared that I had achieved my objective. But I didn't seem to show any interest in it, too overwhelmed with these unknown sensations. Miley cleared her throat, gaze averted as she placed the towel over my front. I grabbed it and started to dry myself, still wondering what the fuck just happened and why I responded the way I did.

* * *

Miley stopped hounding me after her little "wondering hands" incident and I saw this as the right time to make notes of the jails weak points. Was there a section that wasn't under constant watch? A place that the guards didn't seem to pay much attention to. You bet there was. When we go outside to gym, there's a spot that goes uninspected, unless a prisoner wanted to use the rowing machine situated there. Of course if you sat there digging for freedom, someone would notice. But if you had the patience and time, you could slowly scoop a handful of dirt while pushing back on the rowing machine. There were many flaws in this strategy though, not to mention I wasn't patient in the least so it was a no go. There was always the option of using a file to eat away at the bars to the tiny window in my cell, but I didn't have a file and didn't think anyone from the outside world would care enough to give me one. Well, actually, that's a lie, there's one person I know who would do it, but it's just a matter of telling them. I'm not even sure if he'd be aware I was in jail. That boy I labelled as my friend can be so hopeless at times. I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't even realised my absence yet. I'm going to be trapped until he comes for a visit... Unless I find another, almost effortless way, of escaping.

To my surprise, my blundering buddy Oliver read the newspaper, something he rarely did, and saw that I'd been caught. He had been thinking up ways to help me get out. We weren't partners in crime or anything, but he knew the reason why I stole money and supported me, to a certain extent. I wasn't sure what the boy had in mind when he requested that we have a private room when he came for visit, but he must have something to give me. Or so I hope.

As soon as I stepped foot into the room, which has a surveillance camera in clear view, Oliver attacked my lips with his and I wondered what the fuck was going on in his head to make him do such a thing. I was about the shove him off, but his fingers were already pulling down the zipper on the front of my jumpsuit and his fondling one of my breasts, the very one that seemed to be getting a lot of attention this week. By this point, I was ready to murder him with my own hands, but something cold and sharp brushed my skin and that halted my movements. He'd carefully placed something in my bra, something long. The protruding pattern was crosshatched. I know what he's doing now. His body is blocking the camera behind him, but I know there's probably another one hiding somewhere. He's standing close and I make a muffled noise, telling him he's pushing his limits with the nauseating kiss. I pulled my zipper back up with the file still in my bra and pushed him back. I smiled gratefully and mouthed a thank you. He gave me a weird smile in return. He looked drunk.

We have twenty minutes in this place, so I decided to ask him how everything on the outside of hell is going and we started to have a casual conversation about it, while I tried not to smile about how I'm nearing my freedom. The pleasing thought fades along with my attempts to stop myself from beaming when Oliver answered a question I didn't have the guts to ask.

"She's holding up okay Lilly," he said gently, but the undercoat of his tone said, "but only for a matter of time." That scared me. I had to get out, had to make some changes and get more money. I just had to.

The time was up and I hugged Oliver goodbye, whispering my thanks for the information and his little gift to me. Even though I received it in a very disturbing way, I was still grateful. The door opened and Oliver nodded to Miley as he passed her. He was free to go. I was envious. Miley seemed uneasy as she motioned for me to get out of the room and I mutely followed her wishes.

"I have to do a body search," she declared nervously, already patting down my sides, my ass, then up to my shoulders and as she reached for my chest, I gave her a dark look and she complied by hardly touching them, but it wouldn't have mattered because the file was firmly situated in the valley of my breasts. She wouldn't go there.

As soon as I got to my cell, I pulled the file from its hiding place and put it under my stiff pillow with a strategy already forming. It was going to take some time, the one thing I knew I didn't have, but if I wanted to get the hell out of here, I had to risk it. This prison is in the middle of nowhere, so my first priority is transport. So I'll need a car. Miley most likely has a car. So that's my mission. Get Miley's keys. Not yet though, I'll file down the bars enough to keep them in place, then take the keys so I can leave almost instantly. This will work.

* * *

"Hey Miley, what kind of ride do you have?" I asked casually as we sauntered to the cafeteria, Miley's nervous edge not as intense today as she gazed at me sceptically.

"A Honda Civic," she replied.

"Hmm, what colour?" Am I pushing it?

"Blue." Okay, now it's just a matter of figuring out where she keeps her car keys. They definitely wouldn't be on her little ring of keys, they were all to some lock in the jail. But then again... Okay, so I need to also find out if she'd keep her car keys separate from her work keys. I really hope so. She uses them all the time and she'd know straight away if they went missing, but if she keeps her car key somewhere else, then I'll have a better chance of fleeing because it'll be too late when she realises her keys are gone. Perfect.

* * *

I've seen them. She reached into the wrong pocket and pulled out what I've been yearning for. Her car key. It was on a keychain with a little remote and a few other keys, which she just so happened to place into her back pocket. Well, that's just wonderful. I'm going to have to grope Miley's ass! That's something I could've lived through life not doing. I've filed down the bars enough that with a few more strokes, they'll give way and I'll be gone. I'm on the first level so the drop won't be much at all. It's like they want me to breakout or something since it all sounds so easy in my head. I'll steal Miley's keys through...seduction, yes, it's sickening, I know, but must be done, and then I'll act like I was teasing and come back to my cell. When it gets dark enough, I'll file through the rest of the iron bars, climb out of the window, knock out the guy guarding the front gate, open the gates, steal Miley's car and be long gone before any of them know. It's foolproof I tell you!

I'm eating and my eyes are on Miley, scanning over her body with obvious fascination and she's trying to ignore it, but I know that she's aware of my ogling. The cheap sauce I'd allowed the cafeteria worker to place over my steak slopped onto my fingers and, with my focus still on Miley, I slowly licked at them, internally cheering as she stared at what I was doing. By the time they were clean, her irises displayed the same haze as they had in the showers a few days ago. It's working.

I left the table and went over to the rigid woman, waiting for her to unlock the cafeteria door so I could go. Once we're through and the door is relocked, I reached over and ran my hands through the hair Miley let hang loose today. I wasn't expecting the curls to have such a soft texture, so I kept on touching her hair, soon letting my hands fall to her arms, then to her waist, hips and finally, I slid my hands to Miley's ass. She tensed up, almost a stiff board in my grasp as I caressed my way into her back pockets, eyes locked with hers; the space between us seeming less than it had a second ago.

I felt the object on my fingertips and while I'm rubbing over Miley's firm backside, I take a careful hold of the keys. Her breathing is growing heavier and mine is starting to fall into sync with hers and, even though I'm supposed to be repulsed by touching her so intimately, I can't help but enjoy the adrenaline pulsing through me or the fluttering of my gut as she grabbed my hips. I was freaking out. I shouldn't like what I felt and what she was doing. It was wrong in so many ways. So I went over my plan again and stopped the gap from shrinking between us any further by stepping back.

"Whoa there Miley, I didn't think you'd let me touch you so freely," I teased. She snapped out of whatever trance she'd been in and started off down the corridor, mumbling incoherent things under her breath and I didn't need to hear them to know she was humiliated. "Consider it payback," I called, hastily slipping my findings down my jumpsuit into my favourite hiding spot and trailing after Miley. As I watched her, a wave of sadness swept over me and I didn't understand why. This wasn't a time to be sad. I was going to leave and never return, fix things in the outside world and do my best to make things right. So why did I feel so down?

"Get in there." I complied and turned around to face Miley when I was safely locked in, offering her a sly grin. She stared back blankly and I took this as my chance to study the features I was probably never going to see again. Her tanned skin, her cute nose, her soft looking lips, and lastly, her shielded blue eyes, a shield in which I hadn't yet broken. It didn't matter to me, but even so, there was still a tiny part of me that was curious as to what she could possibly be hiding.

* * *

I have to do it now. Miley might be leaving soon since it's already past 'lights-out' time. Moonlight beamed through my window, the bars breaking the light, giving my cell an eerie striped look that really did make me feel trapped. I stood up and went to the window, file in hand and car keys in the other, and started to file away at the bars. I'd filed at the top and bottom of each bar and I'd have to smooth out the edges so I wouldn't get stabbed as I climbed out. The first one was removed, then the second and third. I was almost done with the last one when I heard loud talking echoing down the corridor.

"I'm so sure I had them on me." It was Miley. Fuck! She's realised her keys are gone! I quickened up my pace as her footsteps along with someone else's drew closer. Almost there. A few more strokes and the iron bar came loose. There was no time to file the sharp point left in the bar's place and I pulled myself up through the hole. As I was easing my way out, while also avoiding the ragged edges of iron both above and below my torso, a light shone through the small gap above me into the night. I didn't stop moving and finally pushed myself all the way out of hole.

"Lillian!" Miley's voice screamed as I hit the ground with a hard "thud". I ran for the car park, remembering its location from my arrival here and scanned over the cars, searching for Miley's. The alarms went off as I remembered I had to knock out the guard at the front entrance, but now with the blaring alarms, he'd be on alert.

I cursed and sprinted to the front gate, the guard was asleep. The idiot! I snuck into the small cubicle and hit him over the head repeatedly until he fell off the chair he was sitting on. The 'open' button was my golden medallion, my prize. I pressed it, the heavy sliding gate opened, and I raced back to the parking lot.

I wondered where all the prison guards were when I reached the lot. Shouldn't they all be running amuck searching for me? Even the alarm had become silent. I should've questioned these facts, but there was no time to waste. I had to piss off out of here. Now. To my surprise, Miley's car was unlocked, which meant I groped that woman's ass for nothing. Knowing this didn't actually bother me like I thought it would. I sat in and closed the car door, a familiar smell present as I started the car.

A click sounded and something cold pressed against my temple. I froze as someone's breath wafted over my ear, hot and spine tingling. I glanced to the side and saw the gun and then in the rear view mirror to see a smiling face, mocking me wordlessly.

"Game over," Miley whispered.

* * *

**McDonald's theme song "let's play!" haha.**


	6. This Is It

**Fuck. **

* * *

"Well Lillian, I hope you're proud of yourself," Miley said as she peered through the tiny barred window on the metal door that caused my suffocation as soon as it closed behind me. I thought my old cell was bad enough, but this, this was just torture. It's all because of my breakout attempt. Miley had caught me before I had the chance to even leave the prison grounds and now I'm locked up in the segregation unit. No windows. A mattress in the corner made of what felt like bricks. I can't even look out the peep hole Miley is gleefully taunting me through. She'll ceil it before she leaves and I'll sit here hour upon hour, staring at the light grey walls that slowly painted odd shapes on themselves if I stared hard enough. Or maybe my vision was becoming impaired.

"I am," I replied, my solitary confinement not only driving me insane, but also giving me more time to think. I have no distractions aside from Miley's occasional visits.

"I'm keeping my eye on you Lillian. Pull any more stunts like you did yesterday and I can promise you there's a ward even more agonising than this." Now that scared me. Knowing it could get worse. Did I really have the guts to try for another get away? Which will probably elongate my sentence and put me in hotter water than the already scorching water I'm deeply in.

"But Miley, my method of getting what I wanted was the best. You have to work out or something because that ass is _amazing_," I said boldly, the feel of her butt unintentionally replaying in my head. Miley's face lost some of its superiority and she slid the cover back over the viewing hole, leaving me to my thoughts once more.

* * *

"Lillian!" Miley roared as I scooped another handful of dirt from the ground. Damn! I thought she hadn't been paying attention. "Do I have to resort to desperate measures and _chain_ you to me?" she questioned irritably, grabbing my arm and hauling me up from the rowing machine, dragging me to the entrance of the prison. I took one last look at the sun and the amused faces of the other inmates and then turned away.

"Being chained to you... is that really a punishment on me? I mean, you're the one getting punished really. Having to stay in my cell with me and all." I tried not to convey how much I would appreciate some company in my empty cage, knowing Miley would do the opposite of what I wanted in any case.

"I said it'll only happen if you make one more attempt at escaping. Don't think I'll go easy on you," she warned, snatching her baton from its holster and slapping my knuckles with it when I reached for her face. I only wanted to pinch her cheeks for being so cute. She thought she could be tough! Ha! I rubbed my hand with a pout and Miley shoved me into my awaiting cell. It was so... gloomy. The thought made me remember back to when Miley mentioned it could be more agonising. I didn't doubt that in the least, but I couldn't let it stop me from getting out. I'll admit, it bothered me, but not enough to change my mind. I was leaving this prison. "Hold on a second." I froze as Miley came up behind me.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" I asked playfully, but Miley ignored me and started to pat down my sides. Waist. Hips. Ass. Legs. Crotch. Something shot through me then. Starting from where her hand had been, up my stomach, slamming into my heart, sending it into overdrive, then bolting back down to where it originated from. Miley's hands reached my chest and I laid my hands over hers, forcing her to grope me as I lowered my head. The odd effect her touches had on me was a new experience and a part of me I had no control over seemed to want to keep the feeling there for as long as possible. She didn't struggle against me and the odd pulsing in odd places intensified, while images flooded my mind. Images of things Miley could be doing to relieve the tension, to make me burst.

The thoughts were overwhelming. One moment Miley would be touching me all over, and that is no overstatement, and then, the next our clothes would vanish and she'd push me up against the wall... The fantasy ran on and I was appalled at the things I imagined. I jumped away from Miley when things got too extreme, resting a boiling hand on my forehead, trying to not think about the woman standing behind me, her outlook on my actions making me fearful.

I pondered on whether I should turn to see if Miley's expression would tell me something, anything, about what she was thinking. What did our encounters mean to her? She never stopped me from doing what I wanted, so a part of her must enjoy it. Or maybe she's just taken by surprise. No. That can't be it. Back when I'd stood in front of her after showering, I didn't initiate the touching. Being naked surely didn't provoke her. No way.

The heavy latches and seals on my cells door being put back into place snapped me out of my contemplations and I slid to the cold floor. Alone.

* * *

I'm still stuck here. Stuck in this chamber that seemed to shrink every day, its main goal of seeing my body squashed and dismantled drawing closer. And I wasn't going to fight back. There was no reason to defend myself when I had nothing worth defending. I'm just a waste of skin and bones, rotting away in a cold dark corner where even the rats don't feel is worth going near. I remembered the words that changed everything. Gave my motives no meaning and left me to question why I ever bothered.

Oliver had wanted to talk to me, but because I was in solitary confinement, I wasn't permitted to have any visitors, so I had the joy of hearing the message from Miley. She'd strutted in, happy as can be, triumphant even and had nudged me with her foot when I tried to pay no attention to her.

"Listen up Lillian," she had said. I waited for her to go on and she took her time to laugh a little, a mocking chuckle. "I forgot to tell you this, but they found all the money you stole a few weeks ago."Holy fuck. I focused on Miley, one thing on my mind as I shot up, about to voice my question, but she had beaten me to it. "I was reminded about it when you're friend came by. He really wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't allow it, so he wanted me to tell you something. He was whimpering on about someone being gone." And that was all she needed to say.

I curled into myself after that, her voice only a drone in the background as I let the realization sink in. She was gone. All of my work, all of my effort, all of my _sins_, done for her and now she was gone. Dead.


	7. Reconciliation

I didn't sleep. I didn't eat. I didn't even move unless it was absolutely necessary. All I could do was think about how close I'd been to resuming the most important mission of my life. Keeping my mother alive. She was sick, bed ridden in a hospital, hardly talking, hardly breathing. The doctors talked about her disease, but I'd lose interest in their words and the constant rain of terrible outcomes they spouted. I knew it was expensive and with me being the only child and family in my mother's life at that time, it was up to me to keep her alive. Of course when I saw the medical bill, no job I was capable of getting could pay even half of the costs, so I did the only thing I could think of. I stole the money I needed. And I was good at it too.

Of course, I didn't start off as an amazing criminal. It took practice and patience, something which I lost after getting better at what I did. I'd started off small, stealing from low income shops. I know stealing and all that shit was wrong, but I was desperate and that old saying 'desperate times call for desperate measures' would always play in my head and it would compel me to do what had to be done. When I got more skilled and moved on to the more pricey places, I found myself no longer fearing the consequences that were surely coming for me. I stole as much money as I could, tried to create subtle strategies that would get me in and out as fast as possible before the police arrived. They worked for years, my uneven stealing pattern at different banks and high classed stores never giving the police a lead. But obviously the day came when they were ready for me.

They somehow managed to figure out where my next raid was and were waiting to ambush. That's how I got caught. The court wagered with me, claimed that my sentence would be shortened if I told them where the money was. However, my resistance didn't crumble and I objected every other offer they threw at me. No one other than my mum's doctor could touch my remaining money.

* * *

"Come on Lillian, you have to eat something," Miley said with some impatience, pushing the unappetising plate closer to me. I glanced at it, then at her and back to my staring wall. That's what I called it. All the other walls weren't as interesting as the one opposite my bed. This one was special, unlike the other walls. If I watched it closely, I could actually see it changing colours. It wasn't my imagination either, I saw it do the same thing every day. "Stop killing yourself," she whispered, her hand firmly grasping my shoulder.

"What does it matter?" My voice sounded hoarse, considering I hadn't used it in a week. Miley started force-feeding me after the first few days of my self-negligence. She never got much into me and she lost her cool and said I could starve to death for all she cared, but she'd always come back and try again.

"Dying won't solve anything Lillian. Sure, you've had a great loss, but that shouldn't stop you from going on." She sounded hopeful about something and my best guess was that she was glad that I was talking again. Does she think I'm improving? Idiot.

"'Going on'? Miley, if you haven't noticed, I'm stuck in a fucking prison cell for basically the rest of my life. The way I see it, dying would just be simpler than having to put up with this shit! And even if I do get out of here, there's nothing out there for me..."

"Who... Who was it that died?" she asked cautiously. I knew it wasn't any of Miley's business, but I didn't see a reason why it should be kept a secret anymore. There's nothing wrong with telling her. She may as well know it all until I have zero left to offer then she'll toss me aside, her interest lost, and I'll be able to die in peace.

"My mum." Thinking about her hurt. I scrunched my legs up closer to my chest, arms wrapped around them, trying to keep myself together. I knew it was useless since I wasn't physically falling apart, but believing I could hold my inside together from the outside made me feel the tiniest bit of relief. I felt less beaten, though still unstable.

"This is going to sound rash, but I don't think you belong in here Lillian."

"I don't belong anywhere," I murmured and Miley crouched down in front of me, bringing the fork from the plate up to my mouth. The smell of meat filled my nose and I tried not to retch as she pushed it between my lips, the taste violating my mouth making me feel utterly sick. My facial expressions must have given me away and Miley brought a bottle of water up to my lips.

"Don't even think about it Lillian. Keep it all down and you may just be rewarded," she wagered, a slight smile pulling at her lips. I hadn't seen her smile in a long time.

"You mean you'll stop making me stick around? You'll let me go?" I asked, close to begging. Miley, understanding the real meaning behind my words, gave me a stern look and fed me more food. I chewed and unfolded my legs, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"I meant more along the lines of your old cell. It's better than this one and the bars have been replaced."

"Whatever," I muttered, not caring that I could always pull the same stunt from earlier. Why bother subjecting myself to the world that has nobody waiting for me? Sure, there's Oliver, but I know for a fact he'll want me to go to a shrink or something, to work out my problems. And that's something I never want to do. I don't need someone acting as if they know what's best for me. It's even worse when they try to get into your head. I had no intention of letting anyone even attempt that. It'll be easier for them to manipulate me. They'll think they have control if they figure out how I work and the thought honestly made me afraid.

* * *

_You fall to your knees_

_You beg, you plead_

_'Can I be somebody else?_

_For all the times I hate myself?'_

_Your failures devour_

_Your heart in every hour_

_You're drowning in your imperfection_

_Imperfection - Skillet_

_

* * *

_**I know, I know, it's a small update, but if I continued I wouldn't have been able to add the lyrics that actually relate to this chapter. Skillet is COOL, okay?** **Anyway, I have a few more things up my sleeve, so expect anything to happen. Anything. **


	8. Torture

**I listened :]**

* * *

I mentally scolded myself as I was dragged from the table, my words stopped by the thick hand over my mouth, and my movements limited by the arm around my torso. I lifted my leg, planning to kick whoever thought they had the audacity to touch me, but someone leapt in front of me, holding my legs together. I glared at the women when I saw her tattooed wrist and then struggled as I was carried to the corner of the cafeteria. None of the prisoners said a thing, didn't even glance up from their food. What the fuck were the guards doing? I saw heaps, but they didn't look at me either. What the fuck is happening?

I was thrown roughly against the wall and then a body squeezed behind me and held my arms behind my back and the same woman from before held one of my legs and another held down my other. Cath hovered over me; hand still over my mouth, with a triumphant smirk. I couldn't believe she knew I wasn't expecting her. I vowed to be on alert whenever I was in the same room as Cath and the _one _time I'm preoccupied with my own inner battles, she attacks. I was never sure in what form this psycho would get her revenge, but I got a rough outline when she pulled down the zipper to my hideous jumpsuit.

I tried to get an arm free when they all pitched in to pull the suit down my shoulders so I could punch Cath in the face, but she beat me to it. She pounded her fist right into my forehead and the girl restraining my arms behind me moved to the side so the back of my head smashed against the concrete wall. A sharp pain shot through my skull and something wet was warming the spot that made contact with the wall. I felt dizzy as another punch was given, this one connecting with my nose. My head hit the wall again and a flash of black obscured my vision. I was vaguely aware of what was happening, zoning in and out as Cath stripped me.

She spread my legs apart and I watched powerlessly as she lifted a plastic fork. I wondered if she was going to stab me in the face or something with it, but my blurry mind didn't allow much thought, so I waited for her to make a move. And she did. And it hurt. A lot. That fucking nut job shoved the fork right up inside of me. I was a virgin too. Was. I winced as she pulled it out and penetrated me with it again.

"I'll stick it so far up that it'll never come out," she said darkly. She had this twisted look on her face, like she was getting turned on by hurting me. I knew that she was a brute, but a sadist too? It's just my luck to become enemies with most likely the sickest one here. Another stab and I actually screamed and felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I was actually thankful that they half knocked me out so I didn't feel the full force of the pain this gruesome violation was causing me.

"What the hell is going on here?! You morons! Get them off her!" I heard Miley yell, all of the noises starting to blend into one loud buzzing in my ears. I felt lightheaded and hot liquid was escaping me from between my legs, the back of my head and my nose. I must be losing a lot of blood. The pain that was close to matching what I experienced when I lost my reason for living was going away and I welcomed the darkness that dominated everything.

* * *

I woke up in fear, knowing the pain from what happened was bound to hit me at any moment. But when I felt nothing but numbness, I opened my eyes. I was welcomed with a white ceiling and I looked to the left, seeing Miley sitting on a chair fiddling with something on her belt. I could smell the anaesthetic and there was a drip protruding from the top of my hand, taped down. I smiled feebly at Miley as she glanced up, her face becoming a mask of worry.

"I guess they must've doped me up on a lot of morphine for me to not be able to feel anything. Either that or it was all a dream." I would love nothing more for than Miley to tell me she didn't know what I was talking about, that nothing had happened to me and I was just given a semi-comfortable bed to lay on for my good behaviour. Her downcast expression said all my little hopes and wishes were just that, hopes and wishes.

"I'm sorry," she said gently, revealing a softer side of herself that I'd never witnessed before. I fought back the shock, the haze in my mind making my thought process a lot slower and a few minutes must've passed before I formed a suitable response.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I left you by yourself. If I had of held on until you were back in your cell none of this shit would've happened," she stressed, glaring at a mark on the blanket resting over me.

"When you got to go, you got to go," I preached nonchalantly, not placing any of the blame on Miley, since it was my own stupid fault for messing with Cath. "Besides... I don't see why you're so worked up over it. I'm a good for nothing lowlife, Miley. I deserve whatever I get and then some for my crimes and I want you to understand that and stop acting like you care about me." As my ability to form a coherent sentence grew, so did the throbbing in my head and crotch, causing me to become pissy with Miley's mood swings.

"But I do care about you Lilly," she admitted, entangling her fingers with mine. Due to being unprepared for her confession, I remained speechless. This woman, who I was close to murdering years ago, cared about me. Me, a criminal. I didn't get how that was possible and probably never would even with a level head. While I uselessly tried to figure out why Miley would ever give a shit about what happens to me, she sat there watching me intently, her thumb stroking my knuckles in a way that gave me chills.

"No one's ever said that to me before," I said somewhat awkwardly, noting that we were the only ones in the room. A few cots were situated across and next to me, all of them seeming to be a bit old and rusted, but still usable.

"I can tell," she replied with a hint of humour.

"Did you stay the whole time?" I asked, knowing she probably saw the aftermath of all those stabs. She nodded and I squeezed her fingers, her grip tightened in return and I felt my confidence build, helping me to gain courage to ask the next question.

"Is it messed up... you know... down there?" The increasing ache told me I needed more morphine.

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry, it's going to heal up nicely," she assured, the foreign shine in her eyes igniting a warmth in my stomach. Not wanting to dwindle on the feeling, I started laughing. Miley gave me a confused look, but with all my giggling, she couldn't help but crack a smile. "What's so funny?"

"I was raped with a fork!" I exclaimed in amusement, laughing harder as the good news about not being permanently mutilated changed my perspective on what happened. Plus the drugs still swimming in my veins probably had a lot to do with my suddenly good humoured outlook.

"You've lost your mind," Miley declared matter-of-factly as my guffawing continued.

"Or I'm high," I giggled, starting to relax a little. I felt something cold shoot through my hand and noticed Miley had pushed a button connected to my drip. I smiled my thanks and then chuckled once more and she raised a questioning eyebrow. I grinned and said, "Raped with a fork." She shook her head, but gave a huff of a laugh at my silliness.

* * *

**All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending ~ Lol**


	9. Let's Do It

**I have new ideas for this story. Yay :D**

* * *

"How could you, Lillian?!" Miley scolded loudly as she guided me by the elbow back to my cell after another visit to the infirmary. "You're going to get an infection if you don't apply the antiseptic cream! Why haven't you been doing it?" Miley asked, pushing me into my cage. I was back in my old cell again, which was a relief because it felt more spacious after being cramped up in that other box for so long.

"Keep it down would you? Do you want the whole jail to hear?" I whispered sharply as Miley joined me on the hard bed. I stared at my worn out shoes, the once black colour of them now starting to fade into a dark grey. I knew Miley wanted answers, but the truth for why I had been neglecting my health was a little humiliating, even for me. I sighed and met Miley's eyes, which weren't blazing in annoyance like they had been moments ago. The colour had softened, displaying patience and understanding. I smiled a little and went back to watching my shoes. "The problem is..." I started tentatively.

"Yes?" Miley prompted, her fingers caressing the top of my hand, which clung to the edge of my bed for dear life.

"I don't like it when the nurse touches me and when I try to apply it myself... Well, it really, really hurts," I admitted, my face burning. I was being moronic, but the first time when I was conscious and the nurse had her fingers in me, it felt wrong, uncomfortable and she was a little rough. It hurt more when I did it though since I couldn't see what the hell I was doing, but that still didn't make me any more willing to go back and let her fingers wander. "I don't know what to do," I announced into the daunting silence. Miley shifted, though still kept caressing my hand, which was calming.

"That's understandable, Lilly. But you don't want any infections down there so you're going to have to figure out who you want touching you if you can't do it yourself," Miley reasoned.

"Well, how about you?" I suggested mindlessly. Backtracking, I quickly turned to a shocked looking Miley. "I-I didn't mean it like that! It's just, you're the person here that I trust the most and I wasn't thinking when I asked. You don't have to do it, I was being-"

"I'll do it," she interrupted seriously. I searched for a sign that she was kidding around, but her expression remained solemn.

* * *

This was probably the last thing I saw myself doing with Miley. It wasn't sex, but shit, it was close and the weird feelings that shot through me when she started opening me up were unreal. Her touch, unlike the nurse, was gentle and she applied the cold cream with care. This was the first time I've enjoyed penetration. Though it wasn't just the fact that Miley was kneeling between my legs with her fingers in my sex, it was how intently she stared. Knowing that she was inspecting me so thoroughly was really unnerving, but I couldn't deny how good it felt. She was presenting me with some exceptional skills and it made me curious about how experienced those fingers truly were.

With a few more applications, Miley sat back and scanned over me. I shuddered when a longing haze appeared in her eyes, but I couldn't be positive if I interpreted it correctly because it was gone as she patted my knee and stood up. I smiled nervously and asked semi-playfully, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes." There was no trace of humour in her tone and I redressed myself with the uneasiness in the air constricting my lungs. Every breath I took seemed to cause them to narrow even further and I wanted to cough to relieve the strangled feeling. My gut twisted and I felt queasy. And worst of all, the arousal that amplified after every touch Miley had bestowed upon me was hard to suppress and overlook.

* * *

These intimate treatments continued every day for two weeks. Two wonderful weeks. It was on the fourteenth day, as Miley finished off the tube of antiseptic cream, that I actually feared the discontinuation of the daily routine. Miley had introduced me to a caring and soft side of her that made my stay in prison one that didn't actually destroy me and make me feel useless. She actually made me want to go on living, but only for her. I would stay alive only if Miley wanted me to.

"Your wounds are all closed up now Lilly and I don't think the scars will be visible after another few weeks," Miley said, the sad glow in her eyes taking away the meaning of her smile.

"Thanks a lot for doing this for me Miley." I wanted to go on and say how amazing it felt and how I could have went on with her doing it to me forever, but I didn't want to freak her out and cause any distance to come between us. My newly developed desires have to go unacknowledged if I want to be close to Miley. As long as she's pleased with our bond, whether it be friendship or not, then I'll be content... and extremely sexually restless.

"It's fine. It was my fault this happened so it was only right to do whatever I could to help." Why did it sound like she was trying to convince herself of her reasons for helping me?

"Quit blaming yourself Miley. You know as well as I do it's my own fault for getting on the wrong side of Cath. I had to be an idiot and knock her out in front of everyone all those months ago when I should've just moved and kept out of trouble. And you know what, I should be pissed off at her for what she did, but I really think I deserved it," I confessed, lying back on my bed and throwing my arm over my eyes, blocking out the light and Miley's face. The woman was getting too beautiful for her own good.

"You didn't deserve it," Miley affirmed and I tried not to jump out of my skin when she rubbed my leg. Her strokes were affecting the area she was most likely never going to touch again and I mentally cursed myself for feeling this way for someone I had no chance with.

* * *

**~ Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming! ~ **


	10. Goodbye?

**This is where things get interesting.**

* * *

This was one of my favourite occurrences in prison. After what happened in the cafeteria between Cath and I, the guards were strongly advised to pat down everyone much more thoroughly after every meal. Well, at least that's what Miley told me. When she led me from the cafeteria, she would push up against the wall as soon as we were hidden by the metal doors and would slide her hands _everywhere_. It was more like she was caressing me rather than following a legal procedure. And I loved it. She'd linger in all of the right places and it was all I could do not to moan out her name. Frankly, I'm enticed by this woman. I could see myself dropping to my knees and kissing her feet as soon as she told me to and I could even imagine myself throwing myself in front of any danger directed at her. A fist, a car, a knife, a bullet. I wouldn't even give it a second thought. That's how loyal I am to Miley. And it makes me frightened to think how much she's turning me around.

That's literal, actually. Miley flipped me over so my front pressed against the wall and she pressed herself against my back, while her hands trailed up my hips and then squeezed between the cold brick and me to settle her hands over my breasts. I couldn't hold in my moan and when it escaped, Miley bit my ear.

I had no desire to ask questions about what she was doing and didn't really care because I was enjoying every touch, every inappropriate fondle. But there was one thing that I wished I could do at this moment that I knew I wouldn't be able to. I wanted touch Miley too. I've wondered to myself so many times about what she would do if I just stopped letting her do what she wants to me and forced myself on her. Would she hit me? Would she shoot me? Would she... like it?

"Okay, you're clear," she announced firmly, as if she'd really been doing her job and nothing more. Maybe... maybe she was. Maybe I was just extremely sensitive to Miley's touch and confused lawful procedures with intimacy. Ugh, I'm insane after only three months of being here. When I retreated into my cell, Miley followed closely behind.

Before I could ask why she was joining me, she rested her hands gently on each side of my face, gazing into my eyes with remorse. I didn't understand why and every beat of my heart was starting to hurt, like it was slamming into barbed wire. Concerned, I went to question her about why her blue eyes were so dim and sad, but didn't get the chance because Miley leant forward and kissed me. Her lips, soft and experienced, moved over mine with a grace that left my knees weak and bones like gelatine. Good thing I was sitting down on my bed. I wrapped my arms around her, returning the kiss and making the dreams I had so many times about this come to life. All the feelings pumping through me were out of this world. I felt excited, overjoyed, anxious, thankful and a whole lot of other things I haven't felt in a long time. This moment made staying alive worth it. Miley made staying alive worth it.

Pulling away with her eyes still closed, Miley released a shaky sigh, which wafted over my still tingling lips. She kissed me again, but it was only brief this time, though still amazing.

"Lilly, I really like you," Miley suddenly said and I was unprepared for her confession due to my mind being fogged with devoting thoughts of adoration and urges to do more than just kiss her."And I can't be selfish anymore and keep you here. So I want you to promise me you'll go along with everything that happens tomorrow. Promise me," she pleaded, dissipating the remainder of all rational thinking with another kiss.

"I-I promise," I stuttered, allowing Miley to draw me into her arms and hold me. I didn't know what she was going to do, but I didn't have a care or worry in the world while she was embracing me. I traced the invisible scar I left years ago on her neck and then brushed my lips across it in apology. Miley hugged me closer and whispered her thanks in my ear. I'm on the edge and I know if I go any further, I'll fall in love. Fall hard.

* * *

I've made the worst mistake in my life. The promise I had with Miley was one I didn't want to keep, but when I went to deny everything, went to turn around and throw myself at her feet, she said two words that stopped me. Two words that made me resist all demands to go to her. "You promised." Watching her until the doors closed behind me, I saw her eyes reflect the loss and anguish I felt as I was dragged away. I didn't want to leave. I only wanted to be wherever Miley was. Doesn't she understand that? This isn't prison, being on the outside without Miley is prison. Why is she getting rid of me? Does she hate me? How could she? I was closer to loving her than I had been to loving anyone else and she just tosses me aside like I mean nothing? The hurtful thoughts and questions continued to play out in my mind and they added more power to my inner obliteration.

"Well, Lilly, how's it feel to be free?" Oliver asked as he pulled me to his car. I couldn't stop staring at the prison.

"It feels like all my insides were torn out of me and then forced down my throat," I understated, knowing for a fact it felt much more terrible than that.

"Whoa Lilly, I thought you'd be happy to be put on parole. I mean, you don't have to stay in there anymore. You can live your life again," he said, trying to encourage me to let go of the possessing thoughts of Miley. I can't. The foreign feelings she ignited within me isn't something I can easily forget. Actually, I doubt I'll ever forget.

"My life was in there," I whispered forlornly, taking one last look at the place that held me captive in the most wonderful of ways before I forced myself to get into Oliver's cheap car.

* * *

_I thought you loved me_

_You never gave a fuck_

_Why did you have to go and take my life from me?_

_Note it in your eyes_

_I finally realise_

_That everything you said was taking life from me_

Taking lyfe from me - Brokencyde_  
_

* * *

**The end. Haha, kidding. I have some cool stuff planned so STICK WITH ME. Man, how fitting are those lyrics? **


	11. Here We Go Again

**I'm sorry for teasing you. I'll be a good friend now :]**

* * *

You know, the first day I was out of jail, I robbed the first store Oliver let me enter alone. Sadly, the owner hardly had any money and was partially blind, so it was a failed attempt to get back to Miley. Oliver had seen what I tried to do and was then on my case almost all day, every day for a few weeks, until he gave up and just let me go off on my own. I respected him for his efforts, but I just needed to get back to Miley. That was, until I got to the bank I wanted to raid. I ran in, unarmed, and then slammed right into someone who just seemed to come out of nowhere. I fell over since I wasn't expecting the collision, but then small, strong hands helped me up as soon as I hit the floor.

When I looked up, I was introduced to a pair of green eyes that glimmered with worry and shock. The emotions were displayed so clearly, like staring through glass at an unhidden message. The woman asked if I was hurt and I shook my head, glancing at the bank workers and then back at her.

"That was my fault for standing there, I'm sorry. How about I buy you a coffee?" she offered, set out to earn forgiveness for something that I was to blame for. I looked between the two again before I smiled at her and turned my back on my previous intentions.

"Make it my treat and you've got yourself a deal."

* * *

My life changed that day. I stopped trying to get arrested and set out to build an honest living with my new partner, Joannie. She knew about my jail time and why I went there and I even told her about my relationship with Miley. She was tolerant, sweet, open-minded and I just loved her for all those things and much more. My feelings for Joannie didn't quite compare to the ones I had for Miley, but she was my past. It's been over six months since I last saw her and the only reminder I had were the tiny scars from my rape that Joannie didn't even notice until I told her about them and my probation officer. He's an okay guy, but I don't really know him, he just drops by for about ten minutes at around dinner time and gets his report and a free meal.

It was only today that he told me he'd been offered a better position and was being replaced by someone else. I didn't see it as a big deal since I was only being monitored for a year and I've already breezed through half of it. With my amazing girlfriend by my side and my decent paying job at some lame, old-fashioned cafe, I could pull through a lot. Another six months can't be too hard. Well, that's what I thought until my new probation officer turned up.

I wasn't planning on giving them a warm welcome or anything and when a few knocks interrupted a totally hot make out session between Joannie and I, I stomped to the door with an intent to kill whoever was on the other side, still knocking obnoxiously.

"I heard you the first...!" My capability to speak was lost as I came face to face with the person on the other side of the door. A beautiful smile that sucked me in and blue irises that shone with a love I couldn't deny or hardly resist welcomed me. "Miley," I said breathlessly, utterly stunned.

"Hey Lilly," she greeted smoothly, her voice even more alluring than I remembered. That undertone of a southern accent gives me the chills. The impact of seeing Miley again almost launched me right at her, into her arms, onto her lips, into her pants. I mean, into her skirt. This was the first time I've seen Miley out of her uniform. Of course, there was the first day I met her, but I didn't take the time to study her attire. Though I don't think I'd be able to remove my eyes from her for a long time now. Her skirt was so short and her legs were, this is a huge understatement by the way, absolutely incredible. Her white shirt was so tight and I could see her black bra right through the thin fabric. This is hell. Miley's stance and expression went from casual to predatory and I didn't need to be a genius to know similar thoughts were flashing through her mind as she scoped out my body longingly.

"Who is it, babe?" Joannie called. Her voice snapped me back to reality and I reminded myself that I had a girlfriend, was one hundred percent satisfied, and having Miley at my front door, looking more gorgeous than I could have ever imagined wasn't going to change that.

"It's her new probation officer," Miley answered for me, walking into the apartment, giving me a questioning look and mouthing, "Babe?" I suddenly feared Joannie's safety. What if Miley came to claim me as her own? If she finds out I have a girlfriend, she might shoot her with the gun I know she has hidden somewhere under her clothes. With that thought in mind, I walked quickly over to Joannie in all her tussled glory. Her messy bed hair and ruffled clothes didn't seem to attract me as much as it usually did and I knew exactly why. Miley was always and still, sadly, is the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on.

"Hey, I'm Joannie," she said, eyeing me suspiciously when I grabbed her hand.

"I'm Miley." That's all it took. Joannie's hand went limp and she spilt coffee all over the floor. I dove for the opportunity to escape and ran to the kitchen to grab a cloth, though took longer than necessary. When I unwillingly came back into the living room, I felt the strong malice building between the two women. Oh shit. "So what are you to Lilly?" Miley asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but I noted the narrowing of her eyes and the snap in her tone.

"I'm her girlfriend," Joannie replied heatedly, not hiding her contempt at all. I cleaned up the mess on the floor and then threw the cloth aside, not caring where it went as I quickly tried to think of a way to ease the mood.

"I have to get ready for work, maybe you can do the report and questioning later, Miley," I said, wordlessly begging her to accept and leave before I became witness to the murder of Joannie. I'm not saying that she wouldn't be able to hold her own, but Miley is a freaking cop and has a gun.

"Alright. I'll see you later then." She smiled this totally sexy smile at me before she left and as she walked away I couldn't tear my eyes away from her legs.

"I don't like her," Joannie grumbled. I _wish_ I didn't like her.

* * *

**I wanted to wait awhile, but as soon as I wrote this I had to post it. Grrrrrr.** **Say you were in suspense to humour me, please.**


	12. Back In The Old Days

**Hey, check it out, I actually did it. I didn't have any motivation/inspiration for this chapter either, but I still managed to do it. Don't you think this is a sign? YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**P.S. I know I don't say it enough, if not at all, but I really do appreciate you people for reading, reviewing, favouriting and all that other crap that makes me happy. Thank you.  
**

* * *

The small bell that sounded whenever someone entered the cafe chimed away and I turned with a smile, ready to greet the new customer. My smile faltered though when I saw Miley. She went over to a corner table and sat down, motioning for me to go over to her. I walked towards her; clenching the notepad I used to take down orders tightly in my hand.

"What can I get you?" I asked stiffly.

"A coffee would be nice, but having you join me would be even better," Miley said with a close to seductive grin. And I was close to being seduced by it too.

"A coffee it is." I nearly ran from her then. There was so much I wanted to do in that minute of watching her scope out my body as if I wasn't wearing anything. A part of me wished I hadn't been. Wanting to destroy that part, I went to the counter that harboured the coffee maker and before I could start it up, I noticing my manager going over to Miley. Oh crap, what was she going to say to him? Not wanting to be caught watching, I engrossed myself with pouring the boiling coffee into the mug I had in a death grip.

"Lilly, you can have a twenty minute break," my boss called and I knew Miley would have a very triumphant smirk on her face right now. Muttering my thanks, I took Miley's coffee over to her and sat down.

"You're welcome," she said, brushing my fingers when she took the mug from my hands. I didn't misinterpret the tingle I felt arising from the area she'd made contact with.

"Why are you doing this Miley? I'm with Joannie and I-"

"Whoa, Lilly, slow down. I came to visit as a friend, nothing more, and I missed you. Is there anything wrong with that?" she wondered innocently, but I wasn't stupid. The looks she gave me said much more than "friendship". She wasn't even trying to cover up her obvious liking of my chest or the longing haze that obscured her eyes when she gazed into mine. I'd be lying if I said it didn't enchant me, but I couldn't let myself be charmed, not when I was currently in a great relationship.

"No," I gave in; not knowing what kind of mayhem would arise now that I basically gave Miley permission to be around.

"I would've become your probation officer sooner Lilly, but the idea didn't come to me straight away. I only thought about it when Jackson gave me a report on your good behaviour. Plus, your previous one was a stubborn man. We had to wait for a better position to open up before we could relocate him and that took a long time," Miley ranted, but my mind was more focused on the name she had mentioned.

"And Jackson is...?" I tried to sounds casual, but the possibilities of who he could be were a little worrisome.

"My brother and the owner of Malibu jail," Miley replied, a mischievous expression developing, as if she knew I'd react that way to the unknown name.

"Well now that explains a lot! I always wondered why you got everything done so quickly. You have some pretty sweet privileges then, don't you Miss Stewart?" I quipped, trying to take her attention away from my almost jealous reply about Jackson, who was just her brother, thank God.

"You know it." The silence that followed gave me time to think about what things I needed to find out the most. I knew what I wanted to ask her the second I saw her, but it was just the matter of courage. I didn't know if I was ready for her answer, if I could handle it. But the long wait made me so eager for her reasons that I let go of my insecurities and faced what I would have to eventually.

"Miley, there's something that's been eating at me ever since I left the prison and I _really _need you to give me an answer." Miley nodded her head and reached over to interlace our fingers. I allowed myself this one pleasure.

"Why didn't you tell me you were putting me on probation?... I... I really thought we had something," I said, this one question recurred every day, for the past six months. Even with Joannie, I still thought about it and what could've happened if I never left, was still with Miley, even though it always depressed me, and made me angry for thinking about someone else when my girlfriend was around.

"Don't you see, Lilly? Saying goodbye would've been far too hard," Miley begun, her voice suddenly emotional. At that moment, I felt as if her feelings ran deeper than I could've imagined. As deep as mine had. "I didn't want to let you go, but prison is no place to have a relationship and it's definitely not a cheerful place either. That's why I wanted to find you someday, on the outside, hoping we could've started something... But I guess I'm too late," she said with evident defeat, gaze settling on our combined hands with a distant look in her eye. I wanted to tell her that she was right, that she _was_ too late, but the words didn't want to leave my mouth, so I said nothing.

* * *

Things only got harder. Miley had said she respected my decision to stay loyal to Joannie, but that didn't stop her from flirting, from touching in a "friendly" manner, and it certainly didn't stop her from hanging around for hours, telling me hilarious stories about stupid breakout attempts and a few personal details about how she got into the police business. Apparently, after almost being killed by me, Miley had an overpowering urge to put people like me in their place. I felt bad for what I did, apologised countless of times, but she brushed it off and said she was actually thankful of what I did because she loved her job.

Joannie would be at work all afternoon when I finished and that's when Miley came by to make a report on my behaviour. Though she acted more like she was dropping in on a friend with the way she waltzed in once I opened the door and made herself at home on the couch. She even changed the channel, which was usually on something I liked and she didn't. But it was too funny to get worked up about. Miley was a humorous person outside of work and I couldn't stop myself from adoring her for it. The more I learnt about her, the more my... near uncontrollable need grew.

I even trusted Miley enough to tell her about how I helped mum survive before I started stealing. I had three jobs, all in the period of twenty-four hours. I was working nonstop, almost all day. I had three hours sleep, one in which I wasted on thinking about how it wasn't enough, how mum needed more. I did this until I passed out from exhaustion so often that I almost didn't wake up on one occasion. The doctor I woke up to said I had to stop this and that's when I knew I had to take a different path if I wanted to keep the one person who meant something to me alive. Miley seemed so intrigued by my strong bond with my mum and she actually admired my dedication to what I did, even if it was illegal. I'd never told this story to Joannie before, meaning Miley now knows more about me than Joannie, my girlfriend of six months.

These few weeks with Miley around had really shaken up our relationship. I found myself not wanting to have sex with Joannie, not wanting to spend my entire day with her. I didn't even enjoy kissing her anymore. All of these past desires altered their course and I wanted to do all of these things with, this is no surprise, Miley. I think one of these days, my resistance will subside, and in that short moment of defencelessness, Miley will make her move. And I'll let her.

* * *

**I was going to add more, but the next chapter was far too interesting to add to this one. This story is coming to a close. A few more chapters and that'll be it I think. **


	13. Giving In

**I'm sorry, what? I don't update fast you say? **

* * *

I think this might be it. Joannie called and said she'd be staying back at work for a few more hours longer, leaving me alone with Miley, who's filling my head with sexual fantasies and all she's doing is sitting next to me. What's going to happen? Or, more importantly, what's Miley going to do to me knowing we have more alone time together? Uninvited excitement flooded through me as I asked myself this.

"Who was that?" she asked, her curious gaze not helping with my pounding heart or unwanted pulsing between my legs.

"Joannie. She's held up at work for a couple of hours," I blurted, no longer able to contemplate on whether telling Miley would be a safe idea. I can't control my damn mouth around her. Miley nodded and pat the spot next to her, but I still had enough strength to resist the tempting invitation and sat away from her. Far enough to keep my cool, but close enough to not cause suspicion.

"Hey Lilly?" Miley said with a questioning tone. I gave her my attention and waited for her to continue. "What did you do on your first day out of jail?" Something about her smile told me that maybe the man I'd stolen from wasn't so hopeless with using a phone after all. Or maybe she just knows me well enough to know I'd do something stupid.

"I tried to rob some poor old man who didn't know left from right and then Oliver basically stalked me if I ever left his house so I wouldn't try anything like that again," I replied and Miley laughed. I fell harder in love with the sound of her joy and went on with the story, in hopes she'd laugh some more. "The guy still lives with his mum, who is a cop too by the way, so I don't get how he could afford pay my bail if he can't afford his own house or car." Miley chuckled, but it died away into a sigh.

"You think Oliver bailed you out?" she asked and I gave her a puzzled look, not seeing how anyone else could because Oliver had been my only friend on the outside.

"What do you mean?"

"Oliver didn't bail you out, Lilly. I did. I saved up and wagered with my overly selfish brother and when I offered enough, he agreed to put you on probation. And no, I didn't pay two hundred thousand dollars to get rid of you; I paid it because I wanted you to have a life."

"Miley you... you gave all that money... just so I could be free?" Miley nodded and all I could do was sit there, completely stunned. Miley had wasted all of that money on me and I had no way of repaying her. I had wanted to give her everything, but in the end, she was the one doing all the giving. I'm so selfish.

"I really care about you Lilly and I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me," she said softly, her hand coming up to touch my cheek briefly and as I continued to stare, this shine appeared in her eyes. It showed me her feelings, what she wanted most and who she would do everything for. Seeing that it was all directed at me, I couldn't take it anymore. I leant forward and kissed Miley. It was beyond bliss. My body was on fire and I was melting into her, my attachments to Joannie leaving my mind when she started to respond and contribute to our joined mouths, igniting a fire inside of me that became so bright and potent that it forced me closer to what would be, no doubt, a heavenly eruption.

I should have pulled away, said sorry, and told her to go, that I was with someone and I didn't plan on leaving them. But I couldn't as Miley's tongue intruded into my mouth. The taste of her drove me wild in a way Joannie's kisses never had and I felt myself preparing to give into everything Miley wanted of me as she sucked away all of my inner conflicts and wiped my mind clean.

I thought I could forget about the love that I had been starting to feel for Miley, but now that I was familiarising her lips, it would never vacate my mind. This amazing woman had such a huge affect on me and she was also the most noble person I knew. And I loved her.

Miley started to pull my shirt over my head and I allowed her to, though was displeased when we had to break our miraculous kiss to remove it. I found my way back to her lips without hesitation and wanted to return the gesture of taking off clothing. While her hands roamed every inch of bare skin available, I grasped the hem of her tight shirt, keen to see if her skin and body shape was as glorious as my imagination made it seem. As I lifted the fabric further, revealing more of her smooth stomach to me, I heard the front door open.

"Babe, I came home early to-" Joannie's words halted and I sprung away from Miley in a worthless effort to not be accused of what was already witnessed. Miley straightened her clothes, doing up the button on her jeans I had been secretly working on and averting her gaze to anywhere but at Joannie, who must be ready to kill us.

"Joannie, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"Get out," she said, her voice tight. I went to say something more, but she raised a hand and pointed out into the corridor of the apartment complex. "Just go. Both of you." Her voice cracked. I whispered sorry one last time before I picked up my shirt, put it back on, and left with Miley following silently behind me. The door slammed shut behind us and Miley slipped her hand into mine. I squeezed her fingers, taking some of my frustration out on her limbs. Not making any moves to stop me, Miley just let me hurt her. Her intake of breath alerted me that I was causing her pain and I lightened my hold, regretting my harsh actions. This wasn't Miley's fault. I brought her hand up to my lips and planted delicate kisses on the reddened areas. When I felt I had wordlessly apologised enough, I lowered our still clasped hands and pulled Miley with me as I walked to the elevator. What have I done?

* * *

**Review.**


	14. Sleeping Arrangements

**When I opened the document, a cute idea popped into my head and then it just went from there :)**

* * *

"You can sleep in the guestroom if you want, but I'd much rather you sleep in my bed. I do get pretty lonely," Miley informed, laying out my options carefully, silently telling me that she wouldn't mind if I wanted to have some time to myself, but she really hoped that I didn't. I definitely didn't want to be alone tonight. I needed some intense consolation now that my life with Joannie was over. And with the way Miley just welcomed me into her big house without reluctance already made me feel at home. After five minutes of being in her territory, she made it seem like I belonged there with her, made it, not hers, but ours.

"Hmm, I'm going to have to see this bed before I make my decision," I affirmed seriously, gesturing for her to lead the way to her room before she caught me grinning. Each room was painted a different colour, but was a soft shade that filled me with a homey contentment. Miley opened a white door and the first thing I noticed as I entered her room was that it smelt exactly like her. As I travelled deeper into her domain, I happily allowed myself to be engulfed by the pure essence of Miley. Her dark blue quilted queen sized bed sung out my name and I stepped out of my shoes and made myself comfortable.

"Would you like to borrow some of my pyjamas, considering you don't have anything with you?" she inquired, smartly not mentioning Joannie's name. It would've ruined the mood I can feel shaping itself as I nodded my head and she disappeared into a walk-in closet to the left of her bed. Scanning her room, I noticed a picture frame on the nightstand to my right, where a much younger version of Miley stood smiling with a short boy with blonde hair and a relatively tall man with the same attributes. Assuming this was her family, I reached for the photo frame so I could get a better look at little Miley, but a snicker from Miley halted the action and I turned to see what she was amused over and I tried not to snort a laugh when I caught sight of what she held out to me.

"Pink flowery pyjamas?! Really, Miley?!" I laughed, not believing Miley to be the type to wear such a childish attire. She scoffed and threw the button up top at my head and then the bottoms for good measure. Not fazed by the soft cotton offense, I shook them off and smiled mockingly at Miley as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"It was a gag gift, okay? I got them a few years ago as a present from a jokester of a friend and I presumed they'd be your size since you're smaller than me, so enjoy." I rolled my eyes and unashamedly started to take my shirt off when Miley's hand stopped mine and her weight caused the bed to dip slightly as she sat next to me. Curious as to what she wanted, I met her steamy gaze and felt my throat clog, stopping any words from forming. She leant towards my ear and her lips brushed the skin as she whispered, "Can I dress you?" Incapable of uttering a word, I nodded frigidly, feeling my shirt lifting over my head. Our earlier encounter had gone a lot like this before my now ex-girlfriend walked in.

However, all thoughts and regrets involving Joannie dissolved into the flames that burst beneath my skin as Miley removed my bra and pulled the unclasped article of clothing from my chest with her teeth. Once her mouth was freed, she placed a delicate kiss to each of my breasts and then trailed her lips down my stomach, following her fingers. They found the button of my jeans and wasted no time to undo them, my zipper coming down the second after. She slid my jeans down my hips, leaving now wet and harder kisses beneath my bellybutton and she kept going lower, lower, lower, until she reached the beginning of my underwear.

I wanted her to progress, to go further, but she didn't. She bent over me and grabbed the pyjama bottoms and pulled them up over my feet, dragging her lips up my leg until she reached my thigh. She bit the sensitive skin there and I felt a pang of arousal hit me. She was torturing me with her distance. Though she was mere centimetres away from the place that throbbed and begged for her touch, it was still too far.

Not wanting to seem like a horny teenager, I bit down hard on my bottom lip and made myself withstand the agonisingly wonderful teasing of her silky lips on my stomach once again. Half dressed and feeling ready to burst already, I shivered and fidgeted as Miley's smooth fingers caressed their way behind my back and drew me forward in my lying position so she could pull the button up top over my shoulders. I assisted her and put my arms through the sleeves, my sigh sounding almost like a moan as she slung her leg over me and slammed her pelvis into mine, sitting on top of me now as she started to do up the shirt from the bottom button.

Before doing one up, she would kiss the flesh it would cover and she continued this until she reached the top. Set out to make me combust from the inside, Miley pressed her open lips to my neck and started to suck. Her sole attention was on this one spot and it just so happened to be a very tender area and I probably would have came right there if she didn't pull back with a loud smack to signal the end of this pleasurable treat.

"Have a good sleep, Lillian," she said sweetly, tearing back the covers after planting an innocent kiss to my lips and then cuddling up against my side, not seeming to care that I was hot, bothered, and very sexually charged. Mother fucker!

* * *

**My thoughts exactly.**


	15. Making Amends

Last night was just the beginning of Miley's little ploy of teasing me. She wasn't subtle in her looks or actions and it was making me frustrated. I wanted her to just make a move, to throw me on her bed and ravish me, but she did no such thing. She wasn't going to relieve this pent up tension any time soon. She let it build higher and it was getting to the point where it would just crumble on its own, meaning I'd be the one to give in first and attack her. And my competitive side was losing to my personal needs rapidly.

At night, she'd touch me, get me worked up and then just stop in the middle of her ministrations and go to "sleep". But it wasn't the worst thing she'd done. Oh no, the worst of it was when I was in the shower the other day. I'd forgotten to lock the door and was enjoying the hot water I'd taken for granted before I was in prison, when I heard the door swing open. I froze and heard some ruffling from behind the shower curtain and then it was pulled back and Miley stood there, completely naked and observational. She took her time looking over me and I eagerly returned the favour. She had perfect curves, a sculpted and fit body, the best legs imaginable and great breasts. She was the definition of perfection.

I wanted all of her. I wanted to do everything to her. Everything. But I was strong willed and wouldn't give in like I knew she expected me to. Resistance would be difficult, but possible. Not saying a word, she joined me in the shower and helped herself to my body, running her sleek hands wherever she pleased and lingered in the places she'd discovered were sensitive. Damn it! I loved the chills and tingles it gave me, but I hated how I just wanted to fall to my knees and offer myself to her. That wasn't me. That was the old me. Back in jail, I was desperate for love, Miley's love, and it was pathetic how easily I gave in to her manipulative ways.

Just because Miley literally knew me inside and out, didn't mean I had to let her own me. But damn, that would be hot. Miley owning me... Doing whatever she wanted to her possession... The thought almost made me lose it.

* * *

"What's the matter, Lilly?" Miley asked as she leaned over me, blocking my view of the ceiling I'd been staring at for about an hour.

"I'm just thinking." Miley smiled a little and went to get up, but then glanced back with a devious glint I recognised in her eye. I raised a questioning eyebrow as she scoped out my torso, but my inner inquiries faded as she bent over and covered my lips with hers. The kiss was a soothing touch to my frazzled nerves and fogged mind, resulting in a sigh to escape me. In that second I opened my mouth, Miley's tongue dove for the opportunity and slipped through my parted lips to reacquaint itself with my mouth.

Miley's position was no longer next to me, but on top of me and I unthinkingly bucked my hips up and started to grind slow and hard into her. My hands rested on her great ass, pushing her harder into me. With a moan, Miley tore away from me.

"Okay, you win," she conceded, breathing heavily as she lifted herself and went straight for my fly. This was it. Miley was giving in. I'd been waiting for this for over a week now, and yet I couldn't comply. Not after everything I'd had on my mind tonight. Miserably, I nudged Miley away and stopped her from undressing me. She gave a confused look, bordering on hurt and I gave her a small kiss for reassurance.

"I'm sorry, Miley, but I can't do this." Not yet anyway. Miley's face fell and I would give anything to take that expression away so she'd never broadcast it again, but I couldn't do it. I had a mission to finish first and crawling back into Miley's arms and having hot, wild, intense, bone-melting, passionate sex with her wasn't going to get it done. Even though I wished it would. "I'll be back," I promised, redressing myself and grabbing Miley's car keys off her dresser. I still didn't have my own car at twenty-five years of age. Sad, I know.

Leaving the house, I walked over to Miley's car, which was parked neatly in the driveway. The cold night didn't make this any easier as I unlocked and hopped into the blue vehicle. I knew what I had to do, but the more I thought about it and the closer every move brought me to my destination made it so much harder. How would I ever face her? I was so ashamed of myself. I wasn't ashamed of loving Miley, just how I went about it. If I hadn't been so mesmerised and amazed by Miley's words, I would've never kissed her and ended things with Joannie in the worst way possible. Well actually, it would've been worse if she found us in her bed, but that's not the point.

The black road ahead seemed to be trying to get me to turn back, threatening to suck me into its shadowy depths if I disobeyed and continued on to make things right. No way was I chickening out just because the road was trying to be all tough and scary! I couldn't leave a broken heart in Joannie's chest without helping to pick up a few pieces with the truth. She deserved at least that much.

I stopped outside of the apartment and sat in Miley's car for a moment, the strong smell of Miley attacking my twisted insides and giving me the will to push on and step out of the car. The icy air bit at my skin and I rushed over to the entrance, ringing Joannie's room. I pushed the buzzer four times until Joannie's groggy voice snapped "what?!" through the intercom. I smiled at hearing her voice again and pushed the button on the intercom so I could speak into it.

"Joannie, it's me. I have to talk to you. It's important." I didn't get a reply, but the door buzzed for me to open it and I raced to the elevator once I was inside. I went over the things to say to her and apologise for as I was lifted to the third floor. Man, was this thing slow. The dinging that sounded once I reached the floor I desired cut through my bemusing and I ran to Joannie's door, knocking hastily. She opened and stood stiffly before me, glaring furiously.

"If you're here wanting me to take you back, forget it! I'll never forgive you for this Lilly!" she yelled, her eyes displaying her brokenness, the shattered pieces I had to mend.

"I'm not asking you to do that, Joannie. I'd love your forgiveness, but I know what I did was too terrible and I don't deserve it. I just came to say I'm sorry you had to find out that way. The truth is... I love Miley and being with you made me forget and I was content, but when she came back into my life, I just couldn't escape from the way I felt," I confessed, glancing down the hall and then into Joannie's glassy eyes to say wholeheartedly, "I'm so sorry." Joannie looked uncomfortable, probably not expecting me to come here to tell her about how much I loved another women right after we were separated. This was so complicated.

"There's nothing you can do, Lilly. I'll forgive you in time, but it still really hurts right now."

"Sorry." What more could I say? I ruined this woman's life by invading it and then I just ditched her to go with another woman. That was wrong of me. Very wrong.

"I understand Lilly. Goodbye." I doubted she actually understood. She most likely wanted me to hurry up and go so I wouldn't see her cry. She hated it when people saw her tough exterior crumble in a flood of tears.

"Wait! Do you think we could still be friends?" I asked, putting a hand on the door before she slammed it shut. She gazed at me sadly through the crack, shaking her head. I suppose that was reasonable considering what I did. I sighed and met her eyes apologetically. "I hope you find someone that makes you truly happy Joannie, and is always faithful." Joannie's expression seemed to get even more dejected and I caught the shine of tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I always thought that it had been you," she whispered and then shut the door.

* * *

** :(**


	16. Happy Ending

**Last chapter**.

* * *

I was finally back at home. Home with Miley. The burden of guilt had faded, though was still existent, and I eagerly manoeuvred through Miley's house in the dark to get to her room. I pushed open her door quietly and there she sat, right where I left her, staring sadly at the TV. I was the cause of that look... I cautiously snuck over, slipped out of my shoes, and pounced on the unsuspecting woman. She yelped and I had to roll her on top of me or else she would have fallen off the bed. Laughing like mad, I felt her lift herself from me and she spoke my name with a dangerous undertone.

"Why did you have to announce your presence by giving me a heart attack?" she seethed and I grinned joyously.

"You know me, I like a big entrance." I raised my eyebrows suggestively and Miley slapped my arm playfully, though her smile took away any reason to believe she was angry.

"Where'd you run off to before, huh?"

"I just had to make things right with Joannie by apologising for the way she had to find out that I was madly in love with this amazing woman," I answered with a shrug. Miley blinked and pulled back from me slightly, her perplexed gaze searching my eyes for something I hoped was showing: my utter adoration for her.

"You love me?"

"Yeah...a lot," I said, shyness creeping over me as her stare started to wind a deep nervousness into my gut and made my heart rocket out of control. Every rapid beat pleaded to hear the words in return and increased its pace with every second that past that didn't contain the words I was anticipating for.

"The weirdest thing is Lillian," Miley started with a sly smile and I gave her a mock glare for using the name she knew I hated. She ignored me humorously and leant forward, kissing my ear, and whispering, "I love you too." She started to kiss her way gently across my cheek, but I was impatient and captured her tantalising lips hungrily, not interested in innocent touches or slow teasing at this time. I said I loved Miley, and she said she loved me too, so God damn it, I was going to prove to her how much I loved her.

Somehow, Miley ended up being the victor in our little game of wills as I stripped her down to nothing. With every article of clothing I removed, my immense yearning to claim her intensified. Miley was literally my only reason to stay alive now and it was my duty to please her to the best of my abilities. No less. Her baggy pyjama shirt was thrown across the room. Halfway there. Miley had a head start because she's been inside of me before, so I was the newbie in this case. Though Miley never had a boyfriend long enough to get too serious with, meaning she was a virgin. I wasn't. I had the upper hand after all. Sex wasn't new to me, but the feelings that arose between Miley and I were very new. Joannie never made me nervous about my performance, but with Miley, I felt like I had to be beyond perfect. I had to be if I was to satisfy the perfect woman.

My first objective was completed as her shorts disappeared and flew over my shoulder. She's naked, my hand is travelling down into newly discovered waters, she's begging me to dive in, and I want to do it so much. So I do.

* * *

There's a light feeling in my tummy and chest, giving me the impression that my body was hollow and filled with nothing but absolute happiness. Seriously. I've never been so alive and gleeful in the morning and something tells me it's because of the warm limbs intertwined with mine. I lifted my head away from the soft chest I'd been resting on to look up into Miley's sleeping face. Memories started to play back in my head as I studied her features. A peaceful expression adorned her face, her untidy hair plastered across her cheek. The ruffled locks gave her a wild, yet attractive, appearance. I couldn't help myself and I crept forward to kiss Miley's alluring lips. She was asking for it.

"Lilly," she moaned and shifted against me, causing me to acknowledge the ache in my thighs. It was the best stiffness I'd ever felt in my life. We were like animals last night. We made love continuously with breaks in between to either drift off to sleep for a while or to catch our breath. It was probably around the early hours of the morning when we finally passed out from gratifying exhaustion. I swear the second best thing after familiarising myself with Miley's body was waking up to her with said body wrapped around me. And we were still totally naked.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully, while Miley's eyes remained shut as she smiled and traced her hand up my bare back. Once she tangled her fingers into my hair, she pushed my head forward until our lips were where they belonged: together. The light feeling I awoke to spread to every limb and ignited a flame that fuelled my heart and sent it speeding. After last night, I thought I'd be used to Miley's kisses and caresses, but I'm still overcome by a fire that seemed to just burn brighter and hotter after any kind of contact with Miley and it's like I'm doing it for the first time all over again. I honestly loved the impact she had on me. I wasn't complaining and I never will. Why? Because I love this woman.

"Good isn't the word to describe this morning. Try completely wonderful," she substituted, moving away from my mouth to my ear, biting on the tender flesh of my earlobe and the effect was instant as a pang of arousal hit its target between my legs. She snickered, probably feeling the automatic jerk my hips gave after she bit me. Damn, she was good.

"Agreed." Miley pulled back and met my eyes, the beautiful shine in her swirling depths of a mixed blue and green warming my heart and forcing a smile to my face. Her hand lifted and she touched her neck, the very spot I had once held a weapon to. It was horrible of me and I regretted it every day, but she took it so easily and brushed it off as nothing.

"The feeling you left here never went away, Lilly. It burrowed in and went straight here." She then lowered her hand to her left breast. My eyes stung with tears I wasn't ready for and I moved closer to my beautiful girlfriend and kissed her neck lovingly, hoping it also went to her heart.

_The End_

* * *

**Well guys, it's been fun and I love you all for sticking with me for however long this story has been around for and I know you want to kill me for not writing the sex scene in detail, but I wasn't in the mood to write one so deal with it :) Thank you and goodbye. **


End file.
